Devices of this type are described, for example, in the patent documents US 2008/0173490 and FR 2 909 957.
The coexistence of a dissipative braking system and a regenerative electric braking system on the same vehicle, most often a hybrid vehicle, poses a number of problems, especially that of selecting the principles to be applied in coordinating and distributing the braking forces exerted by these two systems, and that of designing the means to be used in applying these principles.
The first patent document cited above, US 2008/0173490, describes the activation of the two systems by means of a conventional brake pedal while delaying the activation of the dissipative braking system by means of a transmission device using viscous friction.
This viscous friction device effects a partial transmission to the dissipative brake system of the force applied to the brake pedal, the proportion of force transmitted varying as a function of the actuation speed of the pedal.
The second patent document cited above, FR 2 909 957, also describes the activation of both systems by means of a conventional brake pedal, the electric brake system being, however, automatically controlled on the basis of data representing the actuation of said brake pedal.
Both the solutions known from the above-cited patents employ relatively complex means.
Furthermore, the reliability of the proposed solutions, both over time and in the event of failure of the electric braking system, is very difficult to ensure.